<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW ALPHABET - Bucky Barnes edition by burninmatches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379616">NSFW ALPHABET - Bucky Barnes edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches'>burninmatches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, just... EXPLICIT SEX OKAY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, ladies and germs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW ALPHABET - Bucky Barnes edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another old work haha!! Hope you enjoy it, feedback is always appreciated xx.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex) </p><p>Bucky feels like aftercare is one of the most important parts when it comes to sex. He always cleans you up and makes sure that you’re feeling alright. Cuddles are a must and, sometimes, he runs a bath for the both of you, Nothing like curling up against his frame, no layers of clothes separating you: his fresh skin smells like home and that’s your last thought before drifting off to a serene night of sleep.</p><p>B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) </p><p>Your mouth and your ass - Bucky Barnes is an ass man, fight me on this. When it comes to your mouth, it always drives him crazy, but when you’re wearing lipstick it hits him differently. The way your lips curl when you smile plus the way your ass looks when you’re wearing a tight dress are enough to feed his darkest daydreams about you.</p><p>C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically) </p><p>He loves to cum on your tummy or ass cheeks. However, when it comes to cumming inside you (pun not intended), it makes him groan loudly in your ear, gripping your thighs or hips, leaving bruises that will most likely show up in the morning. The mere thought that Bucky is the only one who gets to see you like this, feel you like this, really gets him off.</p><p>D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) </p><p>Listen, if you think Bucky Barnes doesn’t have a knife fetish, you’re wrong. He often fantasizes about what it’d be like to introduce one of his favorite silver blades during his precious playtime. He wouldn’t even dream about seriously hurting you: only the blade running flat and cold against your soft skin, ripping your clothes off and seeing you shiver underneath him. Turning something that made his life a nightmare into something sexy and fun is a major turn on for the both of you.</p><p>E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?) yup</p><p>Let’s be honest, Bucky has been around the block quite a few times. He’s really experienced and absolutely knows how to please you. It took a while for him to get used to a few things from the 21st century but he certainly is a quick learner. He’s not shy and definitely no selfish, he’ll do everything to see you cumming over and over.</p><p>F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)</p><p>It’s a tie between missionary and doggy style. Missionary because he’s able to see your face, watch your every reaction to what he does to you. The latter one because he can get deep inside of you, making your legs tremble while one of his hands holds you. He’s not afraid to try new positions though, especially if you suggest it.</p><p>G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)</p><p>I think it depends on what your surroundings are like. If it’s more of a making love moment, then he’s all smiles and some breathless giggles. On the other hand, if he’s feeling jealous or angry, Bucky is extremely serious. Grunting in your ear and biting your neck, only laughing mockingly at your whimpers when he teases you.</p><p>H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</p><p>He keeps it trimmed, but not hairless. It’s not like he really cares about body hair, and it goes for the both of you. If you ask him to change it a little bit, I doubt he’ll have any problem with that.</p><p>I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)</p><p>Bucky loves keeping you as close as possible, feel the warmth of your body against him. The moment is filled with whispers in your ear, kisses all over your body. He’s very romantic when he wants you. He can treat you as a princess or as a whore: it’s up for you to choose.</p><p>J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)</p><p>With you around, he doesn’t feel the need to jack off a lt. When he (or you) goes on missions though, he craves you all the time. A day away from you feels like a whole year in his mind.</p><p>K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)</p><p>It’s a long list. He’s definitely a dom, so: daddy kink, choking, edging, overstimulation and voyeurism are his favorites. He also loves that, it doesn’t matter how tall or big you are, you feel so tiny compared to his large frame.</p><p>L = Location (favorite places to do the do)</p><p>Everywhere he can get you cumming around him. Bed, kitchen, bathroom and even semi-public spaces.</p><p>M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going) </p><p>It’s not hard to turn him on, let’s be honest. Something that makes him lose his mind, though, is knowing that you belong to him. Secretly, all he wants is to feel wanted. So, whenever you scream a broken “I’m yours” in between pants, he feels like he’s about to lose it. Bucky is possessive in a good way.</p><p>N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) </p><p>I feel like he definitely wouldn’t do something that would seriously get you hurt. Consent is also a huge thing for him, so anything that slightly goes against that, it’s a huge no for him.</p><p>O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</p><p>Bucky loves it when you blow him, but tasting you is a whole other thing. He’s absolutely obsessed with your taste, your scent, everything. He goes down on you as much as he can, sometimes just for the sake of hearing your moans. He’s definitely a giver.</p><p>P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.) </p><p>Again, it varies from moment to moment. When it comes to more romantic moments, Barnes usually takes his time with you: fucking you slowly, but deep. Soft whispers about how good you take him and how much he loves you. However, he can be faster and stronger too, when the moment calls for it. Low grunts in your ear, while his hips thrust into yours and the obscene sound of skin on skin takes over the room.</p><p>Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.) </p><p>Bucky usually prefers taking his time when fucking you, teasing you and taking in the scene before him. There are times in which quickies are a must, though. His routine is absolutely crazy, which sometimes call for a quickie in a random bathroom or in the backseat of his car. It’s not his favorite, but if it means he’ll get to feel you around him, he’s up for it.</p><p>R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.) </p><p>He likes experimenting sometimes, but only after a lot of talking. It’s a known fact that Bucky had his fair share of bad experiments in life and he doesn’t want something to wrong in a place and time that’s supposed to make the both of you feel safe. Communication is key and he’s very happy that he’s able to share this with you.</p><p>S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?) </p><p>Blame it on the serum, but Bucky rarely feels physically tired. He’s able to go all night if you feel like it.</p><p>T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?) </p><p>He has a lot of toys: handcuffs, ropes… his favorite one is a pink remote vibrator he got you for your anniversary. He loves it when the both of you go out and he teases you with it. Watching you squirm and try to keep quiet is one of his favorite things.</p><p>U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) </p><p>Oh, Bucky Barnes is definitely a teaser. He likes to take his time with you, get you worked up for him until you’re on the edge of insanity: he doesn’t stop his teasing until he hears you begging for him.</p><p>V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.) </p><p>He’s very vocal: he loves praising you (“just like that baby”, “fuck, you take me so well”“) and, every now and then, he lets out a few curse words in Russian. He can’t control himself when it comes to you. If you’re multilingual, he’ll love to hear you lose control and scream for him in your mother tongue - and he most likely understands your pleads pretty well. Basically, Bucky is loud: his groans, moans and whines fill the room.</p><p>W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character) </p><p>One time, Bucky came home early from a dangerous mission. He fucked you against the wall, still wearing his uniform - you know which one: black boots tied all the way up to his knees, dark clothing, etc. A whiny "Sergeant, fuck” fell out of your mouth when he hit a particular spot inside of you and something switched in his behavior. Bucky’s really into feeling like he’s in control - and he is. After you call him Sergeant (or anything related to that title), your dynamics change. You know the effect you and that special S word have on him, it’s a new weapon to tease him with.</p><p>X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes) </p><p>Listen, he’s packing. Not only is he long, but he’s also thick.</p><p>Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?) </p><p>I feel like he has a high sex drive, given the fact he has a super serum travelling through his veins. Bucky was already a horny little shit before everything and, since the serum enhances everything, I feel like he has a considerably high sex drive. With you around, who can blame him?</p><p>Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) </p><p>Bucky NEVER falls asleep before taking care of you. After he makes sure you’re alright, he cuddles you in and slowly drifts off to a peaceful sleep. Basically, he doesn’t sleep until you’re alright drooling on his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>